Inamorata
by For Eden
Summary: A chance meeting brings Mugen and Fuu together again, however things aren't always as convenient as it could be. Completed. c1&5 Revised.
1. Chance Meetings

**Inamorata  
**by Eternal Angel

_Inamorata (n) - a woman with whom one is in love or has an intimate relationship._

1.

He's low on funds again and attempts to make a game plan about what he'll do about dinner. He'll scrape on by, he always does. However, whenever his stomach growls considerably and his wallet feels a bit too light, he can't help but recall the time when there were three of them and all the odd little things they use to do in order to make it through the days.

That was years ago. He doesn't quite remember exactly how long ago that was, and he doesn't try. He never was someone that was good at keep track of time. He just knows that it has been awhile and he leaves it at that.

He lets his eyes scan through the busy streets before thinking up ways to make money quick. The man ahead of him looked like he had a fat wallet and Mugen wondered if he should just try and pick pocket him. If he's lucky, he'll probably even get enough cash to stay at an inn and buy something intoxicating to drink.

He stalked his unsuspecting prey that seemed to jingle with every step he took. Inching closer to the man, Mugen suddenly became aware of something fast that was heading his way. Turning sharply, he grabbed the white flying object that was aimed for his head with his right hand. He looks at the object in his hand, an onigiri, slightly smashed from his grip, still (mostly) in one piece and then at the person who threw it at him.

She looked the same. Granted, the lines on her face were a bit more defined from maturing in age; however, she still was the same with her haired tied up as always and with a pinkish kimono similar to the one she used to wear during their travels together. She carried a bag filled with onigiris in one hand and with the other; she waved to him, a huge smile plastered on her face.

That smile was quickly accompanied by a stream of tears as she ran over to the male and gave him a tight hug. He couldn't help but feel something inside of him clench as the warmth of her surrounded him. Her subtle scent lingered at hose nose, the weight of her pregnant stomach pressed against him ever so slightly.

"Mugen!" She sobbed into the nook of his neck, hot tears flowing onto the collar of his shirt. They were getting some weird glances from the people that passed by. Mugen noticed that the man he was casually stalking was now no where to be seen.

"Crying makes you uglier," he said to her. Her only responds to that was crying – harder.

"You dropped your onigiris."

His words got her to stop crying. Fuu quickly pushed him away from her as she looks down at the ground and onto the bag of onigiri she recently dropped when she had rushed on over to greet Mugen. Quickly, she retrieved the bag of onigiri from the ground, pouting at the two lost rice balls that had escaped from the bag and tumbled onto the dirt road.

The scent of the onigiri got both their stomach grumbling. Mugen stole the bag from her hands and began to eat some of the rice balls as well as the one that she had thrown at him earlier on. His theft had resulted in a bit of a tug-a-war match between the both of them. They had resulted in competing to see who would be able to get the bag long enough to successfully eat a rice ball or two before the other would covet the rice ball from their grasp. The bag was soon empty and Fuu giggled at their childish behavior.

"That wasn't very nice. I'm pregnant you know, I need all the food I can eat." She told him before crumpling the empty bag in one hand. Mugen ate the left over grains of rice that stuck itself to his hands before looking at her and the swell of her belly. She looked like she was going to be delivering that child any day now.

"Bull shit," he responded. "You've always eaten a lot. That was probably your seventh meal of the day and it's barely past two now."

They shared a moment between themselves before Fuu has tears brimmed in her eyes once again. Her hand tightly gripped his arm as though she was making sure that he doesn't flee or disappear on her. Her voice was thick with emotion. She starts to go on about how she thought she was never going to see him again.

He doesn't respond to that and she doesn't mind. Instead, her mood rapidly changed and now she's back to smiling brightly, her eyes bubbling with uncontained excitement.

"Let's go to my house! You can meet my husband and rest at our house for the night! I'll make sure to feed you tonight so much that you can no longer walk!" Her words sounded more like a threat rather than a promise. She begins to yank him with her. He let her lead him, pulling him through alleys, weaving around street vendors and merchants, side stepping pot holes on the unpaved streets; her slender fingers entwined within his own.

- - - - -

This story is a bit of an angst story. What it is meant to do is show what time does to people and what happens to past love. I've tried to write it as in character as possible, but it's becoming too difficult because Mugen is just a hard character to write. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for any possible grammer/spelling/tense mistakes. I'm never good at catching stuff too much.

Revised: 7/21/05


	2. A House is a Home

Inamorata  
by Eternal Angel 

2.

Her house is small and away from the busy main streets of the growing town she resides in. There are dozens of sunflowers that greet them from her front yard as she drags him into her home. She kicks off her sandals while making it up the steps, abandoning one of them on the second step and the other on the ground as she makes it onto the veranda.

He thinks the house is decent although he is not much of a judge on things like that. He never was one that stayed long enough in one place to ever consider a permanent residence.

That flying animal from before flies up next to him and sits on his shoulder as a greeting. Mugen is surprised it is still alive as it squeaks at him a bit before flying to Fuu, rubbing her cheek as a greeting. She looks happy, in this place, as well as over eager to give him a tour.

There are bits and pieces of her in every room. Her lingering scent as well as small trinkets he knew that she must have bought. She used to always stare into shops when they traveled; looking at things she wanted to buy. However, those times were also short lived because calls from rumbling stomachs often pushed away thoughts of buying "things" and replaced it with thoughts of buying food. Back then, all the money that the three of them earned all went to food, transportation, and if they had the money, a stay at an inn rather than staying in abandoned houses and temples they would find.

He still lives that way, although it's easier with one than there is with three. At least with one you didn't have to worry about food for the other two, all you have to worry about is yourself. With one, he was free to stay and go as he pleased. He could drink all day, womanize at night, and get into as many fights as he pleased and then not have to worry about having to go to some place or another or having to rescue someone because she got kidnapped.

"It's small," she tells him at the end of the tour, "but its home."

They're back in the main room again and he realizes that he's tired (probably caused by the fact that Fuu's been talking too much since she found him in the street). He lies down in the middle of the room, yawning, hands behind his head, one foot resting on the other. "Where's your husband? What's his name anyways?"

Fuu sits down next to him, though it takes her a bit more time to plop down aside of him. Mugen can feel her warmth right besides him as he closes his eyes to rest for a bit. "Subaru's at work right now. He'll be back soon; he often leaves early these days."

"What's your husband gonna think with me here?"

She lets out a giggle or two, amused that he even thought about that. "Subaru knows about Jin and you and about our adventure together. Jin comes every so often and visits me; he doesn't live too far away. He even came to the ceremony."

While it doesn't surprise him at all that she's meet up with Jin again (it has been years since they split and fate always had a way of bringing people back together), it surprise him that Jin is still active in her life, although it did make sense. During the time they spent together, Jin was always the steady one.

"He's happy," she continues on, "he married Shino-san."

"Shino-san is the brothel worker?"

"She's not in a brothel worker anymore."

There's a bit of silence and he feels a faint touch against his face. Fuu draws lines on his face with her finger, tracing curves and little scars she finds before they end up threading themselves in his hair.

"Your hair's gotten fairly long." She's stroking his hair with her fingertips. "Not to mention that it feels _really_ dirty. Mugen, when was the last time you've taken a bath?"

He opens his eyes and sees her looking down at him, her expression gentle. He wonders if he should take his hand and grab her wrist to stop her from fooling around with his hair. But a mischievous look twinkles in her eyes and she ruffles his hair so it's a mess.

He grumbles something obscene before responding to her question. "Dunno, some time last week I think."

The side of her face twitches in a way that says that the answer that she has received was one that she was not happy with at all. She messes up his hair more and he reaches to grab her hand and detangle it from his hair.

"That's _sooooo_ disgusting. There's a bathhouse in back, go and take a bath because that's just dirty. Your clothing is probably as filthy as you are as well! You'll have to change and I'll get those washed as well."

"Hey," Mugen growls at her comment. He lets go of her hand and stands up. Towering above her, he musses up her hair as retribution for his hair's current disarray. She swats his hand away from her.

Even though the bath was something she had told him to do, he couldn't help but think it seemed like a good idea. He starts his way back to the house only get a tug on the tail of his shirt.

"Ne…." she says, looking up from him from her seat. "Before you take a bath… you're going to half to help me get up. I don't think I can manage to get up from down here."

"Baka."

* * *

_Inamorata (noun) - a woman with whom one is in love or has an intimate relationship._

I hope it doesn't make it seem as though Fuu is a horrible flirt. She isn't. There's just something deeper going on... (shrugs) Oh well, can't really explain. Again, roughly edited by me. I tried to keep the tenses right but... who knows. It's sort of written more in Mugen's perspective rather than Fuu that's why it's not too uber detailed. Hope you guys like!


	3. Interlude: Song

**Inamorata**  
by Eternal Angel

3.  
_Interlude: Song_

When they were still a company of three, she used to sing. At first, Mugen found it annoying (although he found lots of things that she would do very annoying) and would scold at her and tell her to 'shut the fuck up'. It was enough that he had to deal with her talking non-stop. However, that never did stop her from singing. If anything, she would sing even louder.

Eventually, Jin and he got used to her singing and eventually learned how to tune her out (which they had already done when she went on and on with her talking).

She would always be singing the same song over and over again. It was a song her mother's mother had taught her mother, who then taught her. She told him (when he told her that she should at least sing a different song once in awhile) that the reason she had to sing this song as much as she could was to make sure that she wouldn't forget it. This song was one of the only things she had left of her mother. It would be a song she would later teacher her own child. It was a song of tradition.

It's been years since then. The three of them had broken up and now they were each walking their separate paths. He hasn't seen them since the day they split apart and he doesn't remember too much about the time they spent together.

Though sometimes, he thinks he hears bits and pieces of that song she use to sing stuck in the wind. And, when he does, he cannot help but search for her in the crowd.

* * *

_Inamorata (noun) - a woman with whom one is in love or has an intimate relationship._

A drabble written for **Caithion** in response to her lyric meme. It's suppose to be "_Island Song! My tears / Are carried on the wind_". It was written before I wrote Inamorata, however I realize that it would fit with this and so I had to post it up as well. Especially since I want to try and reference to this song later. smiles


	4. Sit and Listen

**Inamorata  
**by Eternal Angel

4.

By the time he finishes his bath; Fuu has already coveted his clothing to wash and set them out to hang dry on a clothes line she runs through the back yard of her house. The only thing that is left behind for him to use temporarily is a set of clothing that belongs to her husband.

Mugen doesn't like the clothing. It's too formal and heavy for his taste. He almost exchanges the bulky wear for his own clothing if it wasn't drenched in water. He reluctantly wears the clothes. It is not a perfect fit. The sleeves dangle slightly on him, although the added length did not cause the clothing to sit awkwardly on him. However, the additional length is long enough for Mugen to notice and grow slightly annoyed.

She laughs when she spots him leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen's entrance. She finds the image of him in formal wear foreign enough that it becomes funny, though not as hysterical as the time Jin dresses as a geisha; however the feeling of being mismatch vibrates from him.

"It's annoying," he comments overall about the outfit.

"Bear with it for the day," she says with a large grin, her tongue still clicking. She fixes up the front of his outfit and flattens out some of the wrinkles. "You look very handsome."

"Mnh."

She resumes cooking, trying to fulfill her promise of a stomach-bursting dinner that'll leave him full for days to come. She's rather amusing, cooking as well. Waddling around in the room, awkward from the extra weight the child added to her. She's throwing in some meat to the boiling water before slicing some vegetables to add to the mixture as well.

He comes up from behind her to get a closer look at what she's cooking. He rests a chin on her shoulder in a lazy manner while examining the active stove to make sure she's not trying to poison him in any way. Her light scent mixes with the aroma of the food and spices.

"Mmm, doesn't smell too bad."

She flicks one of her fingers at his forehead, her voice upset, but her eyes twinkling. "You're not doubting my cooking abilities are you? Hey, I wasn't the one that burnt their fish all the time!"

Mugen lets out a grunt. "I didn't burn anything."

Fuu grow silent, falling into deep thought. Past memories of the time they spent together begins to fill her and soon she is consumed with laughter. "That's right! Jin was the one who always burnt everything he attempted to cook!"

"Do you remember the one time we went fishing?" She's happy, remembering the past. Her voice is broken, barely able to stammer out her words, the laughter getting the most of her. "Couldn't… catch… a single… fish! Jumped… into the lake… and… and…"

Mugen smirks. He recalls the memory Fuu refers to, that day had definitely been a break out of character for the usual cool and tranquil Samurai. Though there had been many instances during their journey together that Jin did not act in the same manner that he appeared to be like. Even though he had occasional out-of-character bursts, Jin had always been the one that Fuu relied on the most during the time the three of them spent together. Jin had always been there. And even now, Jin is still there.

"I want some sake," he says before rummaging the kitchen for any alcohol that might have been put away. Fuu sighs and lectures him about how too much alcohol isn't healthy for him. He ignores her, like always, opening drawers and doors to search for what he wants. Reluctantly, she points out a cabinent at the other side of the room. Mugen lets out a grin at the treasures he finds and takes it outside to the verdana to drink.

She's still talking to him through the window, telling him not to drink too much or at least to save some for her husband when he comes back. He's barely paying attention, and eventually, she grows quiet and the only sound left is the clanging of pots and pans from the kitchen. Sometime between his second and third cup of sake, he starts to hear it. It starts out quiet at first, gradually growing louder until he fully realizes that, for the first time in years, that it is not the wind playing tricks on him.

Fuu is singing in the other room.

Leaning against a post, he closes his eyes and listens.

* * *

**Inamorata (noun) - a woman with whom one is in love or has an intimate relationship.**

_I know I have a tense problem. I really wish I could fix it but I have been changing everything from present to past back to present that it's difficult. So I apologize once again. I should probably get a Beta reader but… that's just laziness on my part. I've had finals so it took me a bit longer than expected to write this part. But yeah, I got to work in the song. I also thought I should thank everyone that has been posting me wonderful comments. They're greatly appreciated._


	5. Food and Sake

**Inamorata**  
by Eternal Angel

_Inamorata (n) - a woman with whom one is in love or has an intimate relationship._

5.

He must have fallen asleep while drinking sake and listening to her voice lull him into a nap because the next thing he heard was the clattering of feet against wooden floors as well as loud exclamations from inside of the house.

Mugen opens his mouth to yawn wide. Strangely enough, although falling asleep against a pillar would have been something uncomfortable, he found that he was completely relaxed. He contemplated closing his eyes once more and falling back to sleep for another hour or five but the racket was incorrigible in the house.

He got up to see what the fuss was all about. He knows that the last thing he remembered before sleeping was Fuu in the kitchen chattering and singing. Even for someone that was so mouthy, the noise from the kitchen was a bit too much for Fuu to do on her own. Opening the door at the side of the house, he peered into the room, eyes still hazy from sleep. He was a bit taken back at the scene that unfolded itself before him.

Fuu was laughing; her head bent back, her voice high and loud. Her eyes were twinkling as another man held her, his strong arms tightly holding her. He lifted her up into the air and swung her around in something would have appeared to be haphazardly if it didn't look as though it had been so well rehearsed and well practiced. The man had laughed with Fuu, not tiring at her weight, child or no child.

He doesn't quite understand why the scene in front of him caused his throat to constrict slightly. Nor does he understand the strange feeling he got in the pit of his stomach as he watched the two wrapped around their own little world. However, there was one thing that he did understand.

Subaru was home.

- - - - -

The three of them sat together at the dinner table eating the assortment of food that Fuu made. Mugen didn't quite know how she managed this nor does he quite understand why any of them weren't complaining at the awkward seating arrangement that Fuu had managed to concur them into. Fuu was sitting right next to him, far enough so that they had spaced for themselves, close enough that his arms would bump into hers one or two times while he went to grab some of the food.

No one is claiming though. Not even Subaru who sat calmly across from the both of them, eating and drinking his share. He was watching her with careful eyes, not because he was nervous about Mugen, but more concerned about her as she nears her expected date. Mugen observes Subaru from the corner of his eye. Already Mugen can deduce that he wasn't a fighter. A lack of weapon and his physique was a dead give away. Mugen tried to remember what Fuu had told him about Subaru and his job but comes to realize that it wouldn't make a difference anyways. What Subaru did for a living was in no way going to affect Mugen in any manner.

She was talking to the both of them. She's managed to get them to respond as well as going off into her little tangents. She enjoys being the center of attention and was saying something to Mugen who has re-mastered the art of ignoring her. She asked him the same question four times, agitated that he won't respond until he grunted out an answer. She seemed partly satisfied and continued on drabbling onto the next topic.

Subaru managed to humor her far better than Mugen does and will. He answered her questions about his days with short stories and doesn't mind it at all when his wife interrupts him while he's talking. He's already used to her chaos and the cheerful disposition she had.

Eventually, her voice began to slur and slow. The food was gone, eaten mostly by the girl eating for two (though Mugen couldn't help but think she was eating for five), and she was having difficulties trying to stay awake. Subaru was watching her cautiously, urging her to sleep. She stands her ground.

Mugen scowled at her when she nearly hits her forehead at the center of the table when she nearly fell asleep awake.

"You're going to bang your head on the table."

She was blushing and mumbling "no I won't" under her breath.

"Go to bed, idiot girl."

She doesn't want to though, even though her body is pleading for her to do so. Subaru was looking at her knowingly, telling her in his cool tone that she really did need to go to bed soon. Hastily, she grabbed onto Mugen's sleeve, brown eyes gazing at him expectantly.

"I can't leave until my clothing dries," Mugen told her. "That probably won't be until tomorrow."

"Promise?" He grip loosened though she doesn't let go. Subaru watched them quietly. Mugen ruffled Fuu's hair.

"Still got lots of sake left – gotta drink it all and then take a good nap."

She threw herself at him and gave him a tight hug, relieved at his words. Mugen doesn't hug her back and she doesn't seem to notice. She got up, a bit out of balanced as she returned to readjusting her awkward weight. She kissed her husband good night and told both of them to enjoy their drink and left the two of them alone in the room.

There was a bit of silence that hung around the room after the departure of the talkative girl. Mugen stretched his arms and legs, twisting out all the knots from sitting down for such a long period of time. He went for another drink when the bottle gets intercepted by Subaru. Mugen raised a curious eyebrow.

"Let's go drink outside." Subaru said, breaking the silence. Mugen agreed to it and followed the man out.

- - - - -

"She waited for you."

Sometime between their second and fifth cup of sake did Subaru cut into the strange silence that hung between them with those words. Mugen, though a bit surprised, didn't allow his gaze to shift away from the sky. He calmly drank more sake. He's unsure of what to make with the sudden proclamation from Subaru, especially when Mugen knew that the man wasn't drunk.

"She settled in this town four years ago," Subaru was babbling, not minding Mugen's lack of reaction to his words. "I courted her for those four years, though she finally agreed to marry me a year and a half ago."

"She's been waiting to see you all this time." Mugen takes a long drink and Subaru refills his cup.

"When she met Jin again, two years ago, the first thing she had asked about was you."

Mugen let out a deep breath. His breath and blood go a little bit strange at the next words Subaru managed to surprise him with: "She loves you."

"And you're fine with that?"

"I accept it."

"And you'd be fine if I take her away?"

Subaru shook his head, eyes darkening and growing serious. "Never. I would fight you tooth and nail before I'd let you have her."

Mugen and Subaru stare at one another, brown eyes clashing with lighter ones. They know that Mugen's words weren't a threat – and even if it was, even Subaru couldn't stop Mugen. They both knew that in a fight between the two men that Subaru would be unable to match up against Mugen. His battle aura was just too strong for him.

Mugen didn't mean it though, he was just curious. However… if Subaru was any less of a man, if Fuu didn't smile the way she did, and if she didn't have trinkets and a house and a field of sunflowers then maybe… Just maybe…

But Subaru was someone that gave her a field of sunflowers and trinkets and a house. He was also someone that would try until the very last breath that he took to battle him even though the odds were against him if the stakes were Fuu. Mugen knows this as well, he knows that even though Subaru said that Fuu loved Mugen, Fuu was also in love with Subaru. Subaru has given her a house, given her sunflowers, given her a child.

Mugen slapped Subaru's back hard. The surprise action had pushed the other man forward in shock, jostling the sake cup in to splash onto Subaru's hand. "That's good. You'll make a good father."

Subaru couldn't help but grin.

- - - - -

The conversation must have been the hardest part of the fic so far even though some of the lines I have been thinking every since I began plotting this fic. Obviously, I just knew the line I wanted in and nothing other than that. I do hope you enjoy it.

Revised: 7/21/05


	6. Something Called Fate

**Inamorata  
**by Eternal Angel

_Inamorata (n) - a woman with whom one is in love or has an intimate relationship._

6.

The next day came with the clinkering of pots and pans from the kitchen. With a bit of a groan, he found himself sprawled in the middle of a room he barely remembered settling into after drinking himself senseless. Subaru was able to drink him under the table and so forth and he wondered if he was slipping due to age.

He scrambled up. He found his clothing, dried and folded, near the door of the room. It sat there waiting for him to change into. The familiar set hung onto him comfortably, lighter and much more unconventional to his previously borrowed outfit. Stretching, he worked out some of the knots that he had on his shoulder and back. The newly washed clothing smelt sweet and clean. Although his clothing did sport a pleasant smell to it, something else in the house smelt great.

Fuu smiled up at him from the pot she was boiling when he found that the result to his escapade to find where that scent came from resulted to her. He was standing right behind her, some of the loose strands of hair escaping the knot she had pulled up was tickling at him slightly.

"You've missed breakfast. I ate your portion of it. Right now I'm making us lunch."

He muttered something that sounded like 'pig'. He looked around then, he started to notice that the house lacked the presence of a certain drinking buddy.

"Your husband?"

"He's at work." She replied. She starts to extinguish the flame under the pot. "He said to tell you that he had fun knowing you. He enjoyed drinking with you last night."

"When are you leaving?" There was a moment of pause before she said that, as if she had contemplated if she wanted to ask him or not. Mugen stepped away to let her push the food onto some plates.

"After lunch. I want to get to the next town before sunset."

They both know that he doesn't know what the next town is or even how far it really is. However, she doesn't say too much in reply. She was just happy that she had managed to get him to stay the night. Any longer than a night would really be asking too much of him.

"Jin lives North of here." Fuu told him. "About a day and a half of walking."

"Maybe," Mugen responded, noncommittally.

- - - - -

She chatted all throughout lunch. The both of them ate at a pace that wasn't too fast and not too slow. It was a painfully calculated pace. She would look at him often, her eyes staring down at his every feature as to commit every scare and line into her memory.

He watched as the food slowly disappeared before sitting back with an expression most lazy. It would be too easy for him to stay another day there where food, room, and a familiar face would be present. It would just be too easy to get used to this, get used to being with her – it would be just too easy to stop wandering around all day and stay.

However, he wasn't the type to stay. He had to go on, to find someplace he didn't even know existed. He knows this very much because it's written in his spirit, in his blood.

She knew this all too well. The food is all gone, the conversation has grown sparce and she is picking up the plates and bowls on the table. Her eyes stared at him with an expression of sadness and understanding.

Mugen doesn't say anything. He doesn't know words too well and mostly doesn't know how to make her feel better. Nothing that he could say would possibly be able to make her feel better. What he does instead was pick up his stuff and gets ready for his next journey.

- - - - -

Their farewell was short. She had exhausted every thing she might have wanted to tell him in the past two days that she was loss for words other than good bye and take care. She was clinging onto him, her arms wrapped tightly around him and she kisses him on the cheek. When he gets her to let go of him, he ruffled her hair a bit and ignores lonely expression on her face.

He was leaving and they both knew that he probably won't ever find his way back again. He had made no promises to her about coming back and she has not asked him of it. They have always left it to fate to decide how their future was to unfold and fate was a funny thing. Fuu was having problems fighting back the tears but gave him a push away.

He had to go on. So he does, he left the girl who he had meet through fate behind him. He was walking in the path that was his own. After going a few meters, he stops, remembering something. There was still a question that needed to be addressed. It was a question that Subaru insisted that Mugen asked Fuu before he had left for good.

"What are you naming the child?" Mugen doesn't turn around to ask her this – though he did stop to wait for her answer. He's prepared to leave the moment he hears the answer she has to give him. With his back facing her, he doesn't see the surprised expression that crossed her face sparked by the question.

"If it's a girl, I'm naming her after my mother."

There was a bit of silence after her words. Mugen prepares to walk on when he heard the gentle voice continue from behind him. "If it's a boy, I'm naming him Mugen."

He whipped himself around fast, surprised at her words. He looked at the woman and the child that will be. A child that would have his namesake if fate should ever so happen allowed that to be. She was crying and smiling at the same time. A pleased expression on her face - her eyes amazingly bright.

It was in that moment that he knew that this will always be the woman that he will love and that this woman shall always be the woman that also loves him. No matter what has happened or will happen, no matter whom she loves and who he will love, this love will always be.

He gave her a final kiss, whispered thanks you, and then left her behind to a world he could never give her.

- - - - -

End

- - - - -

Thank you to everyone for the wonderful FB that I have been getting for Inamorata. I know my tenses have been an utter mess in this fic, mostly because I was trying to write in present tense but it failed. I instead am in the middle of revision chapters so that they are changed to past tense. I think I have done chapter 1 and 5 already. Now all that is left is the ones in the middle.

As for the ending, yes, they don't get together in the end. I just wanted to play with the idea of an 'ever lasting love' instead of a 'meant to be' love. Moving on and finding a new love does not mean that the old love is gone.

And did Fuu have a boy or girl? Obviously, the answer is that she had a boy. Fate always works in favor for us hopeless romantics.

Completed: 7/21/05


End file.
